Jayfeather's Walk
by Raindrops xD
Summary: Umm.. Hi, I'm Rain! I recently read the entire warriors series and decided to try out a fic for the categories. I actually think that I enjoy Warriors even more than Halo... This story is about Jayfeather who feels... bored.. and umm randomness included.
1. Firestar

Hello… This is Raindrops… But seriously? I have recently read all the warriors books in the series and is well… addicted to it… even more than the time when I read Guardians of Ga'Hoole… Still, I recently found this fanfic thread and I figured, why the heck not? Oh BTW, Jayfeather is awesome.

RAIN PRESENTS: JAYFEATHER'S WALK!

Jayfeather: AGH STOP YELLING MY NAME! I NEED MY SLEEP! Oh, by the way, Raindrops does not own Warriors, Firestar, Greenleaf, the cats mentioned below and ME!

* * *

><p><strong>Jayfeather's Walk <strong>

-Chapter 1. (Firestar)

One starry night of Greenleaf in ThunderClan, Jayfeather, the medicine cat could not sleep.

He was, apparently, bored for an unknown reason. He was annoyed beyond the limits of annoyance.

He went past being annoyed and started going crazy. He soon got bored of that too.

So he decided to, once again, access his powers and tried to entertain himself.

First, he accessed Firestar's dreams. Apparently, the flame-colored leader was having a rather interesting dream.

Jayfeather could not resist the fact that his own leader had dreams such as this. There was groaning and moaning coming from the multiple cats in his dreams.

He identified the voices belonged to Spottedleaf, Bluestar, Mistystar, Tigerstar, Scourge and other dead cats. There was screams of pain and laughs of joy.

If Jayfeather could actually see things, his eyes would be insanely wide.

Someone complained about getting too hot. Another exclaimed that it was fun. Someone groaned "Oh, man." Some other cat confessed that she had not had enough fun yet.

Jayfeather could not take the madness any longer.

He quickly exited Firestar's dream and quickly decided that he would be mentally scarred forever.

He said a simple "Screw that" and drifted off to his own sleep.

* * *

><p>YESSSS! First chapterstory I have ever written for my newest addiction! But seriously, this was quite a step. When I first made this account, I never thought I would be writing fiches, but heyyyy, who knew it was kinda fun when you could picture what you are writing in your mind? Still, I have a challenge for you readers out there. **If anyone could guess what Firestar and his friends were doing in his dreams, you get a VIRTUAL FIRESTAR PLUSHIE AND A VIRTUAL FRUITCAKE(heh). Still, the three reviewers that guessed correctly or got close to the real answer will be noted in the next chapter.**

Remember! READ AND REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED! I LIKE ROASTING MARSHMELLOWS! BTW CHICKEN WAFFLE

RAIN OUT!

Jayfeather: SHUT UP


	2. Lionblaze

Okay… I have read the reviews well… the three so far and I have to thank Anonyomous (an Anon), ryatran and Jyc576 (especially him/her) for reviewing.

All three of you get a VIRTUAL COOKIE =] for all guessing that they were mating. But in reality, they were playing a game of Cat Twister xD. It was meant to sound wrong but why else would this FF be rated T?

* * *

><p>-Chapter 2 (Lionblaze)<p>

The next night, Jayfeather was awake, once again, out of boredom.

He thought of Firestar's dream, his game of Twister and he shuddered.

Pushing that all aside, he decided to walk in the dreams of another cat.

He strolled up to the Warrior's Den, inhaled the different scents of cats and picked one in particular: Lionblaze.

He, apparently, thought that it would be funny to know about his brother's secrets and dreams.

He slid back into his own den, laid down and accessed Lionblaze's dreams.

He found himself in a rather fluffy place with Twoleg music playing from the speakers.

He did not understand the music, which he thought was written by a twoleg with speaking problems and could not stop stuttering.

For some reason, he could actually see in Lionblaze's dreamworld and, as he looked around, preferred to stay blind.

All around Jayfeather were rainbows, butterflies and large posters of Cinderheart everywhere with heart doodles on them.

He looked up in the sky and saw Lionblaze flying around with a pair of pink angel wings, holding a pink marker and drawing the hearts on each poster he could find.

Jayfeather had never felt so traumatized before, not even when he found out he could not be a Warrior.

Jayfeather decided that he had seen enough and exited his own littermate's dream hurriedly.

For once, he was glad about entering a crazy dream of his brother's.

After all, it would be perfect blackmail material for the next morning.

* * *

><p>AAAND there it goes! Seriously, I think Cinderheart should just get together with Lionblaze.<p>

Firstly, I need to say a **big thank you to Jyc576** for giving such an encouraging review. Showing here:

**_3rd review yay, they were having sex,, the story has potential, just update and see  
><em>**

And secondly, **if anyone could guess the artist/composer of the music playing in Lionblaze's dream, post it on a review and get the exclusive banana plushie.**

See you next time! This is your News Reporter Rain, and I wish you good night.

(insert dramatic music)

CHEEZE CAEK!

Oh and 1 more thing. I just recently found out how to create a single line break. Sorry if the previous chapter was a little... mashed up. I mean, how can i miss the ( Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks )


End file.
